thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Дьявольской пожирательнице Кончите
Это список незначительных персонажей, которые появлялись или были упомянуты вскользь в Evil Food Eater Conchita, включая песни, лайт новел или другие связанные медиа. This is a list of minor characters that have appeared or are mentioned in passing in Evil Food Eater Conchita, including its song, light novel, or other related media. Ang Анг был императором Тасанской Империи в течение первого века. Во время его правления он охотился на восхитительных свиней baemu, в изобилии водившихся в его Империи. Однако,позже страна начала страдать от междоусобиц и вскоре разделилась под его властью. Долгое время после его смерти, baemu были заклеймлены как проклятые свиньи, и они били долго запрещены для употребления в пищу религией Левин. Ang was the emperor of the Tasan Empire during the first century EC. During his reign, he had the delicious baemu pig hunted in abundance for his Empire. However, the country later suffered from infighting and soon after split apart under his rule. Long after his death, the baemu was labeled a cursed pig and the creatures were banned from being eaten by the Levin religion.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Banica's Child Ребёнок Баники Кончиты и Карлоса Марлона. Зачатый во время романа Баники и её бывшего жениха, ребёнок остался в особняке после того, как дворянка сожрала сама себя. Новорожденный был найден один на блюде Эллукой Часовщицей и Платоник, когда их послали исследовать особняк, и впоследствии был усыновлен слугой Юноны Вельзении. Ребёнок является предком Жермен Авадонии. The child of Banica Conchita and Carlos Marlon. Conceived during the affair between Banica and her former fiance, the baby was left in the mansion after the noble devoured herself. The newborn was found alone on a dish by Elluka Clockworker and Platonic when the two were sent to investigate the mansion and was subsequently adopted by a servant of Juno Beelzenia. The child is an ancestor of Germaine Avadonia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Bruno (EC 325) Бруно - член Ассоциации и партнёр Платоник. В какой-то момент он присоединился к организации и взял псевдоним "Бруно", помогая предоставлять информацию заинтересованным в ней в криминальном мире. Около 325 года, Бруно сообщил Платоник местоположение особняка Семьи Кончита для её запланированного ограбления. Его настоящее имя неизвестно. Bruno is a member of the Association and an associate of Platonic. At some point he joined the organization and took up the alias of "Bruno", helping provide information for those in the criminal underworld that were interested. Around EC 325, Bruno supplied Platonic with the layout of the Conchita Family mansion for her planned heist.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita His real name is unknown. Joseph Джозеф - известный шеф-повар в регионе Эвиллиос. Известный в Вельзении, он был убит AB-CIR по приказу Карлоса Марлона, чтобы он мог изображать его. Из-за славы Джозефа, как повара, замаскированный Карлос был принят на работу и легко проник в особняк Кончиты. Joseph is a famous chef in the Evillious region. Well known in Beelzenia, he was killed by AB-CIR in order for Carlos Marlon to impersonate him. Due to Joseph's fame as a cook, the disguised Carlos was hired and easily infiltrated the Conchita estate.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Juno Beelzenia Юнона Вельзения - императрица Вельзенской Империи. Узнав, что высокие налоги графа Мудзури Кончиты вызвали неурожай и голод на его территории, Юнона сняла его с земель. После его смерти в августе 321 года, Юнона назначила его знаменитую дочь, Банику, его приемником, возвращая территории Кончиты в юрисдикцию дворян. Когда распространился слух о канибализме Баники и армии немертвых, охраняющих владения, Юнона развернула армию для расследования отступничества. Позже, она послала Эллуку Часовщицу и Платоник для исследования слухов. Когда сообщили, что особняк в порядке и ни Баники, ни слуг в нем нет, предположили, что Баника сбежала и расследование было закрыто. Juno Beelzenia is an empress of the Beelzenian Empire. Learning that Duke Muzuri Conchita's heavy taxes caused crop failure and famine in his territory, Juno stripped him of his lands. After his death in August, EC 321, Juno nominated his famed daughter, Banica, as his successor, returning jurisdiction of the Conchita's territories to the noble. When rumors spread of Banica's cannibalism and undead armies guarding the estate, Juno deployed the Beelzenian army to look into the apostasy. She later sent Elluka Clockworker and Platonic to investigate the rumors. When the mansion reported to be in perfect order and that neither Banica and her staff were present, Banica was assumed to have fled abroad and the investigation closed.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Meguru Conchita Мегуру Кончита, урожденная Мегуру Глассред - жена Мудзури Кончиты и мать Баники. В то время дочь эльфегортского премьер-министра, Мегуру встретила и вышла замуж за герцога Мудзури Кончиту, позже вынашивала его дочь, родив Банику в ноябре 296 года. Как и остальные из её семьи и слуги, Мегуру ела части свиней baemu на праздновании рождения своей дочери. Узнав, что они заразились гулой и для выживания должны утолить свой голод в течение десяти лет, Мегуру стала одержима выживанием своей семьи и постоянно кормила свою дочь. Когда ребенок оставлял объедки на тарелке, Мегуру ругала её и силой запихивала еду ей горло. Meguru Conchita, born Meguru Glassred, is the wife of Muzuri Conchita and the mother of Banica. The daughter of the Elphegortean prime minister at the time, Meguru met and married Duke Muzuri Conchita; she later bore his child, giving birth to Banica in November, EC 296. Like the rest of the family and staff, Meguru ate parts of the baemu pig in celebration of their daughter's birth. After learning they contracted goula and needed to satiate their hunger for ten years to survive, Meguru became obsessed with their family's survival and constantly fed her daughter. When the child had leftovers on her plate, Meguru scolded her and forced the food down her throat. When famine struck the region two months prior to the ten year period passing, the food stores quickly depleted; in March of EC 306, Meguru decided to eat the staff that had died of the disease and attempted to borrow her husband's sword in preparation for cooking them. When her husband refused, Meguru was killed in the ensuing struggle.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita After her death, only her husband, child, and Ron Grapple survived the incident and Muzuri was stripped of his authority due to what transpired. Historically, she was recorded to have died of a heart attack.Repulsive Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Muzuri Conchita Muzuri Conchita is a duke of the Beelzenian Empire, the sixth head of the Conchita family, and the father of Banica. Becoming the head of his family and one of the Five Dukes, Muzuri embarked on a diplomatic engagement with the prime minister of Elphegort. During their meeting, he met the prime minister's daughter, Meguru, and instantly fell in love with her. Determined to marry her, he overcame numerous obstacles and eventually succeeded in his endeavors. At some point, his became well renowned as a gourmand for his eating habits. In November, EC 296, Muzuri sired a child and they named her Banica. Throwing a celebration for his daughter, when the baemu pig was discovered among the gifts brought by a horse-drawn carriage, Muzuri assumed it was a gift from God and had all the staff and his wife eat the delicious creature during the festivities, not caring for the wine glass found inside it. When servants began dying daily after suffering an abnormal appetite, Muzuri consulted AB-CIR regarding it and the mage revealed that the household contracted "goula", using the name from a town the disease first appeared in. Explaining that eating the pig was forbidden in Levin due to its correlation to Tasan's destruction, AB-CIR told the duke that they needed to satiate their hunger for ten years in order to survive in exchange for the wine glass found inside the creature. Desperate for survival, Muzuri imposed heavy taxes on the people, taking food from everyone within his dominion. As other servants began dying over time, Muzuri continued to confiscate goods to feed those that remained in the household. In EC 306, two months prior to the ten year period being over, crop failure caused famine and starvation across his territory. With their food stores quickly depleting, Meguru attempted to borrow the Duke's sword in March to cook and eat the deceased servants. Appalled by his wife's desire for cannibalism, he resisted and accidentally killed her in the struggle. Due to his policies leading to the famine that struck his territory, Empress Juno stripped the Duke's authority over his territories and Muzuri became debilitated from anxiety. Around this time, Muzuri instructed the surviving grand chamberlain, Ron Grapple, to hire Arte and Pollo to watch over Banica. He later betrothed his daughter to Prince Carlos of the Marlon Royal Family in EC 311 but the engagement was cancelled in February the following year. In August of EC 321, Muzuri suffered heart failure; on his death bed, Muzuri became overjoyed when he heard his family's territory would be returned and his daughter, famed as "Gourmet Noble Banica", would succeed him with the people's support. Following his death, Banica inherited his title as one of the Five Dukes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita He is a descendant of Duke Sateriasis Venomania and Princess Maylis Beelzenia. Oruhari (EC 323) One of the Five Dukes in the Beelzenian Empire, governing Grabia. On November, EC 323, the Duke organized a party to be attended by the aristocracy. He, along with the rest of the participants, were shocked by the sudden appearance of Banica Conchita, returning with a slender figure after suffering a near-fatal disease and eating insects during the event.Repulsive Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV At some point, he met Yocaski Ausdin and grew to hate him because of his rude manner of speaking. His descendant would become an expert on Banica and relate the story to a curious Yukina Freesis.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Ron Grapple Ron Grapple is the grand chamberlain of the Conchita family in the Beelzenian Empire. Around EC 293, Ron was hired as a servant to Duke Muzuri Conchita and eventually became the grand chamberlain. Like the rest of the staff, Ron ate the baemu pig as part of the celebration of the birth of Muzuri's daughter, Banica, and noticed a wine glass had been inside the pig. After AB-CIR's visit, it was learned the household contracted goula from the pig and, after the mage took the red wine glass as payment, how to survive it. As the staff continued to die over time, Ron managed to satiate his appetite and survive the ordeal. With the ten year period passing and the nightmare over, only Ron, Muzuri, and Banica survived. Under Muzuri's instructions, Ron hired Arte and Pollo to take care of Banica in the wake of the deceased staff. On Muzuri's deathbed in August, EC 321, Ron watched as his lord died happy to know his daughter would be given the territories he lost. Around July of EC 323, when Banica had gone on a journey with Arte and Pollo, Ron took advantage of the twins' absence to clean their room. Noticing a hole in the back of the fireplace, Ron lodged his arm inside and retrieved a glass, much to his surprise. The servant pocketed the glass to throw it away and prepared to leave when he was blocked by the two twins, claiming they would need "it" to save Banica from destruction. Realizing they meant the wine glass, he asked if they were the ones who brought it there, but the two denied it and explained they would just follow Banica's decision, whether it was death or a contract. Saying he was not to disturb this, the twins grappled Ron's neck and killed him. He was later reanimated along with the rest of the servants and made to guard Banica's mansion. Wandering into a town in EC 325, the undead Ron encountered Elluka and, reduced to a skeletal state by the sorceress, revealed all that he knew to the sorceress about the situation, begging her to help Banica and her baby by destroying the wine glass before passing on. Ron was an older man who had served the family for a long time. As a result, he was aware of the habits and behaviors of the other servants and knew when it was best to clean, particularly with the twins. Although their elder, Ron was unnerved by Arte and Pollo's presence. He was also notably honest, recognizing the affluent value of the wine glass but choosing to toss it rather than keep it. As a longtime servant, Ron was capable in cleaning, partially because his tasks for helping Banica were instead fulfilled by the twins.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Sanan Noi Sanan Noi was the author of the famous fairy-tale, "Vampiress Vanika". She had written and popularized the story of Banica Conchita, while creating the myth that Vanika was a vampire who was possessed by a glass vessel of sin that turned her into an Evil Food Eater, cursed the dead to become her eternal servants via the red glass, and would wither and die if she didn't drink human blood for three days. In EC 388, she married the historian Will Jaques.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Unknown Subordinate A man serving as part of Irina Clockworker's information network. Serving under her, the man was used as I.R.'s body due to the interference of Haru Netsuma's re-surging consciousness. The man had black hair and dark eyes with medium-toned skin.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Yocaski Ausdin Yocaski Ausdin is a knight in the service of the D'Autriche dukes of the Beelzenian Empire, residing in the Lucifenia region. Around EC 325, he was assigned as the captain of the coast guard forces and acted as the entourage for Duke D'Autriche. While at the coast, he stared down at the enemy, the Lioness country. Yocaski spoke plainly and without much concern for those he spoke to, even nobility, earning him disfavor with Duke Oruhari.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita He is an ancestor to General George Ausdin and his family. Zenos Jaques Zenos Jaques is a minstrel of the Beelzenian Empire and the grandfather of Will Jaques. Having lived during the time of Banica Conchita, Zenos relayed stories of the legendary feudal lord to his grandson, inspiring him to later write about the stories of Banica and the Seven Deadly Sins.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Примечания